Big Brother: Haunted House
Voltar Big Brother: Haunted House foi a primeira temporada da franquia virtual de Big Brother criada por Kaio Alexandre e Clayton. A moderação contou ainda com a participação de Pedro Henrique que era responsável pela edição da wikia, tabelas e dos confessionários. O jogo teve início no dia 06 de janeiro de 2019 e terminou no dia 25 de janeiro de 2019. No final da temporada, Alefe vence o jogo com 4 votos e João fica em segundo lugar com apenas 3 votos. Alessandro conquista o terceiro, com 0 votos. Confessionários da temporada (por episódio): https://bigbrotherconfs.blogspot.com/ Tema: O tema da temporada foi definido como sendo "terror". Essa escolha serviu como base para a elaboração de provas, twists e eliminações. Com isso, o HOH passou a ser chamado de "Assassino" e a twist Battle of the Block virou "Batalha Mortal". Twists: # Battle of the Block ou "Batalha Mortal": dois participantes venceriam a prova do HOH, e fariam suas indicações normalmente. Porém, após as indicações, os participantes nomeados jogariam em duplas (com quem ele enfrentaria no bloco) e a dupla que vencesse, estaria salva da eliminação e o assassino que indicou eles seria destronado. # "Escape Room'': ''os 4 primeiros eliminados ficariam em um quarto (grupo) e em determinado momento do jogo, fariam uma prova em que um deles poderia retornar ao jogo. Os perdedores seriam eliminados definitivamente. # ''"Backward Week": ''na week 6, os participantes deveriam votar em dois competidores que eles queriam no block, na cara dura. Eles foram avisados que o POV aconteceria normalmente, porém, o HOH eliminaria um dos indicados com voto solo. # ''"Vetos Coloridos": no começo do jogo, alguns participantes receberam vetos coloridos com poderes que poderiam ser usados posteriormente. * "Veto Preto", o participante poderia retirar alguém do block anonimamente. Poderia ser usado na própria pessoa. (Maurício tinha esse poder). * "Veto Diamante", o participante poderia indicar duas pessoas no lugar do HOH. (Alefe tinha esse poder). * "Veto Broze", o participante, caso estivesse no block, poderia usar o poder para se salvar, porém só poderia usar nele mesmo. (Otávio tinha esse poder). * "Veto Prata", o participante poderia remover qualquer participante do block. (Marco tinha esse poder). * "Veto Ouro", o participante poderia remover duas pessoas do block. (Matheus tinha esse poder). * "Double Eviction", onde dois participantes foram eliminados na mesma noite (week 7). * "Triple Eviction", onde três participantes foram eliminados na mesma noite (week 8). * Final com 3 participantes. Histórico do Jogo: Week 1 “Princesa Disney ou Bruxa Má?” Na primeira semana do jogo, os participantes são avisados sobre como funcionaria o jogo e qual seria o tema da temporada. Além disso, são informados da twist da temporada, chamada de “Batalha Mortal”. Logo no início do jogo, Farofa e Paulo travaram uma briga entre os dois (ambos tinham sido aliados em um outro jogo). Maurício montou uma aliança de 8 pessoas junto com os outros participantes e o objetivo era eliminar Farofa. Porém, João, não satisfeito com a liderança de Estevão e Maurício, revela sobre a aliança para Matheus, e a aliança foi exposta (Matheus espalhou um áudio de Paulo, expondo a aliança para todos os outros participantes). Por outro lado, Caio estava apostando no jogo do flerte e social. Flertou com vários participantes para garantir que estava seguro. A primeira metade da semana foi marcada por essa famosa aliança de 8 pessoas que estava no controle do jogo e tinham como objetivo eliminar o Farofa. Na prova do HOH (Assassino), João e Marco levam a melhor e vencem. João indica Danilo e Geovanni e como contraponto, Marco indica Fabrício e Maria. Na batalha real, Gio e Danilo levam a melhor e se salvam do block, destronando o João. Enquanto Fabrício e Maria permanecem indicados. Nesse meio tempo, Eliézer percebe que era bottom. Com isso, começa a conversar com os outros e encontra Danilo perdido no jogo também. Eliézer então conta tudo sobre a suposta aliança dos 8, e com essas informações, Danilo vai atrás de Alefe e João, que aparentemente eram o bottom da aliança dos 8. Durante o dia 2, Alefe e Marco, que já se conheciam fora do jogo, formam um F2. Alefe saiu criando uma aliança com Vitor, João e Mateus também e para firmar essas alianças, contou do seu poder. Porém para alguns não disse qual era o poder, apenas afirmou que tinha um. No POV, após as seleções, Eliézer garante o poder, porém, opta por não colocar alvo em si mesmo e não usa o veto, mantendo as indicações como estavam. Na noite 3, em uma votação de 10-3, Fabrício iria dar adeus ao jogo, porém Maria desiste antes do anúncio do eliminado, alegando problemas pessoais e o falecimento de sua avó, e a moderação opta pelo cancelamento da eliminação e resolvem manter Fabrício no jogo Week 2 “Criei o caos again. Se eu sairei impune novamente? Com certeza.” Em uma prova de rapidez sobre filmes de terror para garantir o HOH (Assassino) da semana, Paulo e Otávio garantem a vitória. Paulo indica Matheus e Farofa e Otávio indica Geovanni e Maurício. Na batalha mortal, Geovanni e Maurício se salvam, destronando Otávio. Na disputa pelo POV, João leva a melhor e vence. Querendo criar um caos no jogo (mais do que já estava), salva Matheus do block. Paulo, transtornado com o que aconteceu, indica Danilo no lugar. Durante a tarde do dia 4, uma briga no grupo sede aconteceu. Maurício tinha ido no privado de Farofa e foi fofo com ele e no grupo principal começou a ser grosso com o mesmo após as indicações. Maurício soltou uma frase: “Ué, vocês 4 que estão indicados não eram os estrategistas que iriam virar o jogo?”, visto que esses 4 estavam fora da aliança dominante (aliança com 8 pessoas). Maurício e Farofa discutiram bastante e o clima ficou realmente pesado na casa, briga essa que envolveu até família. Nesse meio tempo, Eliézer cria uma aliança com ele, Dan, Alefe, João, Matheus e Pedro. E, por baixo dos panos, João montou uma vantagem falsa chamada de “Espelho da Morte”, em que supostamente caso ele fosse indicado, a pessoa que mandou ele iria no lugar, porém, caso João vencesse alguma prova, a vantagem seria anulada. João criou isso para mandar para os outros participantes com objetivo de evitar indicações futuras. Na noite 5, na eliminação, Fabrício é eliminado em uma votação de 11-1. Fabrício foi alvo desde o momento inicial do jogo e mesmo com alianças, os participantes acharam que era melhor eliminar ele de vez e seguir com o jogo (em dois block’s, Farofa acumulou 21 votos). Após sua eliminação, Farofa mandou vários áudios expondo o jogo dos participantes e após sua saída, foi avisado que teria uma chance de retornar ao jogo mais tarde. Week 3 “Não estão jogando comigo, então precisam ir embora!” Após a eliminação de Farofa, na prova do assassino (HOH), Maurício e Eliézer levam a melhor. Eliézer indicou Estevão e Marco, pois não estavam aliados com ele. Maurício indicou Geovanni e Matheus. Após a indicação de Maurício, Matheus e Geovanni se irritam com as ofensas de Maurício no discurso de indicação. Com isso, uma briga acontece no grupo, porém Maurício nem dá as caras. Quem tenta defender o aliado é Estevão, porém sem sucesso. Na batalha mortal, a dupla que se salva foi decida em uma pergunta de desempate. Com isso, no fim da prova, Matheus respondeu pela dupla e levou a imunidade, destronando Maurício. Portando, as indicações ficaram em Estevão e Marco. Na disputa pelo POV, Marco vence e se salva do block. Eliézer, tendo que indicar um novo participante à eliminação, manda Paulo, concluindo seu plano de backdoor. Nessa mesma noite, Estevão tem um break e manda um texto pedindo que eliminassem ele, porque ele não sabia lidar com gente que precisava ofender ou atrapalhar os outros em provas. Depois de várias brigas no grupo, Estevão decide sair do jogo afirmando que não estava fazendo bem para ele. Paulo fica salvo do paredão. Matheus Hudson e Geovanni desistem do jogo também. Porém, a moderação coloca Alessandro no lugar dos desistentes. Com o número de desistentes da temporada, a twist chamada de “Escape Room” ficou impossível de ser feita. Com isso, Farofa retornou imune ao jogo, ou seja, não poderia ser eliminado na week 4. Week 4 “Vou chegar na final, só as cinzas, mas vou.” Na prova do Assassino (HOH), os participantes deveriam responder um jogo de verdadeiro ou falso. No final da prova, Alexandre e Danilo sobressaíram-se sobre os outros participantes e venceram o desafio. Nesse dia, os participantes foram avisados que seria eliminação dupla, ou seja, os líderes teriam pouco tempo para decidirem suas nomeações. Danilo indicou Paulo e Otávio para o block, Danilo justificou que Paulo já tinha indicado ele anteriormente e que Otávio não era próximo dele. Alexandre indicou Alefe e Maurício, justificando que Maurício tinha ocasionado desistências no jogo pelo seu comportamento ofensivo e Alefe por afinidade. Na batalha mortal, Otávio e Paulo vencem e destronam Danilo. O block é formado e conta com Alefe e Maurício. Porém, Maurício usa seu poder do veto preto e salva-se do block. Com isso, Alexandre coloca Victor no lugar (Eliézer pediu para que Alexandre indicasse Victor, já que ele não estava na aliança). Na disputa pelo POV, Maurício vence e usa no Victor. Alexandre então coloca João Delduque no block. Porém, Alefe tinha o poder do veto diamante, que dava o poder de remover os indicados e colocar duas novas pessoas ao block. Ele tirou João e ele mesmo, e indicou Eliézer e Pedro no lugar. Victor havia falado com Alefe para que Eliézer fosse indicado, visto que era bom em provas. Na noite 8, na eliminação, um empate acontece na votação entre Eliézer e Pedro. Sendo assim, Alexandre desempata e manda Pedro para casa (5*-5). Week 5 “Você mexeu com a pessoa errada.” Após a eliminação de Pedro, Danilo solta um mensagem no grupo dizendo que Alexandre não tinha indicado ninguém de verdade ao paredão, mas que tinha provado que estava no real comando do jogo. Após esse comentário, Otávio rebate dizendo que quem mandava no jogo era Danilo, e uma briga quase começou ali, porém Danilo cortou o assunto dizendo que não queria conversa com Otávio. Ainda na mesma noite pós-eliminação, Maurício revela que vai desistir do jogo porque estava passando por problemas pessoas e queria usar o jogo como uma fuga, mas estava tendo um efeito contrário. Com isso, o participante desiste do jogo. Os participantes são avisados que a batalha mortal estava encerrada, e os eliminados a partir desse momento fariam parte do júri. João sentia-se traído por Alexandre, e afirmou nos confessionários que iria manter sua aliança com ele, iria deixar ele confortável e que no final, iria cortar sua cabeça. Alexandre tinha traçado seu destino cruel com essas indicações. Fabrício aproveitando a disputa entre duas alianças, entra do lado de Eliézer e João, alegando que a única coisa que ele queria nesse jogo seria eliminar Paulo e que após esse feito, ele poderia ser eliminado tranquilamente porque estaria vingado e tranquilo quando a sua passagem no jogo. Na disputa pelo assassino, Otávio leva a melhor. Ele indica Eliézer e Danilo, alegando que era melhor para o seu jogo. Na prova do POV, Otávio vence e decide não salvar ninguém. Na noite 11, na eliminação, Danilo é eliminado com todos os votos (8). Week 6 “Backward Week fazendo estrago!” Os participantes são avisados que a semana seria diferente. Eles deveriam nomear duas pessoas cada, no grupo sede, e os mais votados estariam no block. O POV poderia salvar um, e o HOH iria eliminar um dos indicados com um voto solo. Na votação, Fabrício foi indicado com maioria dos votos, porém, o segundo indicado foi indefinido, devido a um empate entre Paulo, Otávio e Marco. Com isso, os participantes votaram novamente e mandaram Marco e Otávio, visto que empatou novamente. O block então ficou entre: Otávio x Marco x Fabrício. Marco vence o POV e usa em si mesmo, e o block passa a ser Otávio x Fabrício. Porém, Otávio usa seu veto e se salva, isso porque João sabia que Alessandro não eliminaria Otávio, porém queria que o veto dele fosse usado logo, então pressionou Otávio para que ele usasse. Paulo é colocado no lugar. Alessandro vence a prova do assassino e elimina Fabrício, visto que Paulo, Alessandro e João tinham uma aliança secreta. Porém, após a eliminação, Eliézer percebeu essa aliança. Week 7 “Nesse jogo, caos é o meu nome e paranoia é a minha melhor amiga.” ''' Alexandre vira o novo assassino e indica Paulo e Otávio ao block. Porém, os participantes são avisados que era noite de Double Eviction, ou seja, dois participantes seriam eliminados e iriam diretamente para o júri. Alexandre vence o primeiro POV e decide não usar. O block permanece o mesmo: Paulo x Otávio, que eram aliados. Paulo foi eliminado com 3-2 dos votos, tornando-se o terceiro membro do júri. Paulo tinha sido alvo desde o começo do jogo e um dos destaques da temporada. Na segunda prova valendo o assassino (HOH), Eliézer vence. Ele indica Otávio e Victor para o segndo block da noite. Victor vence a prova do POV e usa em si mesmo (Alessandro tinha feito a prova e mandado as respostas para o Victor, visto que queria que Eliézer indicasse alguém da própria aliança), Eliézer por sua vez coloca Alefe no lugar. O block é formado por Alexe x Otávio. Otávio foi eliminado com 5-0 (todos os votos da casa), tornando-se o quarto membro do júri e a segunda vítima da Double Eviction. '''Week 8 “Desculpa, eu te adoro, mas apenas um de nós pode vencer. ” Após a eliminação de Paulo e Otávio, Alefe continuava com seu jogo social com João e Marco, mantendo os dois bem próximos dele. João Delduque continuava com seu jogo sorrateiro, mas conseguindo eliminar todos que eram ameaça pra ele. Além disso, estava tentando denegrir o jogo de Alefe por baixo dos panos, afirmando que o mesmo não estava se comprometendo com ninguém e estava fazendo um jogo covarde. Na prova do assassino, Alessandro leva a melhor e vence. Ele indica Marco Antônio e Alexandre para a eliminação. Na disputa pelo POV, Alexandre leva a melhor e vence. Ele decide usar em si mesmo. Alessandro, por sua vez, coloca Eliézer no lugar como um peão para eliminar Marco. Na eliminação, Marco leva a pior e deixa a casa com 4 votos (unânime), sendo que até seu aliado Alefe votou para eliminá-lo. João tinha finalmente conseguido seu maior desejo na temporada: eliminar o rival Marco. Após a eliminação de Marco, os participantes são avisados de mais uma twist: triple eviction, ou seja, mais dois participantes seriam eliminados na mesma noite. Na disputa pelo assassino, João vence. Na deliberação, João deixa escapar que o alvo da rodada era Eliézer. Com isso, Eliézer fica chocado, pois João era seu aliado número 1 ainda no jogo. Na disputa pelo POV, João vence e não usa o veto em ninguém. Na eliminação, acontece um empate entre Alefe e Eliézer. Alexandre é o primeiro a deixar a casa, já que não foi salvo por ninguém. João, como HOH, decide salvar Alefe alegando que Eliézer era uma grande ameaça na final. Com isso, Eliézer é o último eliminado da noite em um grande blindside. Week 9 "Eu traí todo mundo neste game, SOCORRO! - The Winner is Announced!” Na última prova do assassino da temporada, Victor estava participando ativamente (ele tinha a estratégia de ficar fora das provas durante o jogo para não ser alvo). No final da prova, João vence e se torna o último assassino da temporada. João indica Alessandro e Alefe para o block, porém Alessandro vence o POV e se salva do block, deixando a eliminação com Alefe x Victor. Na última votação, apenas Alessandro tinha o voto para eliminar e ele elimina Victor, que ao sair, solta a frase: "Apenas 2 de vocês tem chance de conquistar o meu voto final, 1 não precisa nem se esforçar." Na noite final, os três finalistas (Alefe, João e Alessandro) discursam e respondem as perguntas do júri. Após isso, o júri faz o último voto da temporada, decidindo o vencedor. Alessandro não recebeu nenhum voto e ficou em terceiro lugar. Seu jogo foi extremamente bom, fazendo movimentos no momento certo, vencendo desafios e um belo social para quem entrou quase na metade da temporada. João recebeu 3 votos, ficando em segundo lugar, pois o júri alegou que ele não soube defender-se completamente e precisou atacar os outros finalistas. João foi de longe a mente por trás de tudo que aconteceu na temporada, a maioria das jogadas, e o que fez ele perder foi o pessoal do júri ter descoberto que ele tinha feito um jogo com todo mundo, porém foi um jogo magnífico. Alefe venceu a temporada com 4 votos, ele optou por fazer um jogo por baixo dos panos, parecendo inofensivo, ou seja, decidiu jogar conquistando a confiança dos participantes e com seu jogo social. E no final, foi coroado vencedor.